The Observer
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: Sam Evans observes what happens in McKinley High. But will someone change that? "Sam Evans stood in the doorway, out of sight of the girl he was staring at. It took everything in him not to run over there and cradle her in his arms, letting her cry."


**A/N: I'm trying this out, cause it randomly poped into my mind and couldn't stop writing. Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think. There's some Finn bashing, cause I can't stand him. Tell me if you want more. :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sam Evans stood in the doorway, just out of sight of the girl he was staring at. It took everything in him not to run over there and cradle her him his arms, letting her cry it out. He hated seeing her; this broken. Ever since he'd moved to Lima, Ohio, and started attending McKinley High School, he couldn't ignore the feelings he felt for her. He wasn't sure what it was... it couldn't be love, he'd felt that with his last girlfriend back in his hometown before she broke up with him hadn't he? But he felt different when he looked at the crying girl in front of him.

He'd seen her cry a few times before, and he couldn't blame her. She was verbally abused on a daily basis in this hell hole. He couldn't stand to see those idiotic football losers slushy her and the rest of the glee club. She was just so fragile, so small, and they took advantage of that. She was beautiful inside and out. She wasn't as strong as she let everyone believe.

Another 10 more minutes, and glee practice would start. Finn the king of all jerks would walk in with his arm slung around Quinn's shoulders smiling in victory. Then there'd be Mike explaining to Tina why they should go to Asian couples therapy. Artie would wheel himself in with Brittney sitting on his lap looking all giddy at him, with an annoyed Santana trailing close behind. Mercedes would walk in alone, probably thinking about what Kurt would be doing right now in Dalton Academy. Puck and Lauren would walk in doing whatever they did. He honestly didn't know what the guy saw in her.

He'd watch as they all ignore her, with her tear stained eyes, they wouldn't even bother to even glance at her. As usual that'd be his cue to walk in, just before Mr. Shue walked in a minute late per usual. And as he expected, that was exactly what happened, in the same order to.

He strolled into the classrooms and took a seat at the front, to the far left of the room. Mr. Shue came in with a grin on his face –probably because he had this _great _idea- and waited for everyone to be quiet. As soon as they piped down, he made the most of it and started talking.

"I hope you've all finished with your assignments, because we have a special guest." The Smile never left his lips. "You're gonna be performing for an old glee club friend of mine." He did a slight drum roll on his knees and pointed his arm towards one of the doors to introduce someone. "Trey La Caz."

A tall-ish European looking dude entered the room. He had short dark brown hair and unusual violet coulored eyes. He had tanned skin, and looked in his late twenties. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and denim jeans, which looked way too tight.

"Hey." Trey said with a wave of a hand.

Sam heard Santana whisper "He won't know what hit him," to Brittney. He laughed slightly, the bitch couldn't help herself.

"Who here would like to perform your song for Trey to hear first?" Mr. Shue asked over enthusiastically.

Practically everyone turned their attention to Rachel waiting for her to raise her hand.

"Is man hands shy?" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear so only the kids could hear it. She chuckled softly and grinned.

Sam only just managed to hold in the desire to go over there and yell at Santana for even thinking of insulting her. But that would only make the situation worse. He could see Rachel take a deep breath and look up from her feet.

Raising her hand she spoke. "I'll go first." She said looking unusually shy to sing. He could tell her guarded walls were slowly tumbling down.

Mr. Shue nodded his head and signaled for her to go in the centre and start. Shakily she stood and walked down in front of everyone. Sam looked over at Finn who was too busy making out with Quinn to see how torn the girl he had supposedly loved was. Rachel barely makes out with Puck, so Finn breaks up with her and goes with HIS girlfriend Quinn, who got pregnant with Puck's baby while she was dating Finn, then lied to him about it. Yes, he did his homework. Finn was the biggest hypocrite he'd ever met. He wanted to pound the incompetent fools face in. Oh, and Finn also lied about his virginity to Rachel, saying he hadn't done it with Santana. Smart move jerk.

She placed a CD into the small boom box and pressed play. She started singing.

_Everyday is so wonderful  
>And suddenly<br>It's hard to breathe  
>Now and then I get insecure<br>From all the pain  
>I'm so ashamed<em>

It was "Beautiful", by Christina Aguilera. He loved this song; it really was beautiful, especially when _she _was singing it. She was the most talented singer of them all, and he could see it. He looked at everyone's reactions as she carried on. Lauren, Santana, Finn & Quinn were the only ones totally uninterested. Even Puck was listening, as surprising as it was.

Sam looked at their guest, Trey. He looked like he was loving it, and he hoped he was, because Rachel deserved all their praise.

_Don't you bring me down today  
>Don't you bring me down today<em>

With that she finished, and took out her CD. Before he knew it, she was sitting back in her seat. Everyone clapped. He couldn't believe how amazing that was. But it was Rachel, the soon to be singing sensation.

"That was outstanding." Trey smiled. "And I thought I was good." He laughed. Sam smiled as he looked up at a blushing Rachel. She was smiling! He wanted to go up and hug the guy for putting a smile on her face. But he didn't, of course, cause that'd be weird.

"Who think they can top that?" Mr. Shue asked.

Silence. Sam could swear he heard a cricket sounding in the background. But duh, no one could top that, not even Christina Aguilera herself. Okay, maybe he was being a tad bias, but who could blame him? Beautiful girls do that to him.

"I doubt anyone could." Trey smiled.

Sam sighed. As he looked up at Rachel, he knew he was gonna like this guy._  
><em>


End file.
